goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Alfe (Problem Solverz) Grounds TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey, and Gus/Grounded
Cast *Daniel as Alfe *Eric as TJ Detweiler *Paul as Vince LaSSao *Julie as Spinelli *Amy as Gretchen Grundler *Joey as Mikey Blumberg and Mr Grundler *Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald *Steven as Sam Detweiler (TJ's dad) and Mr Blumberg *Wiseguy as Mr LaSSao *Simon as Bob Spinelli *Dallas as Lieutenant Griswald and Optimus Prime Transcript *At the village, Alfe was scolding TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSSao, Spinelli, Gretchen Grundler, Mikey Blumberg and Gus Griswald. *Alfe: TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus, how dare you get Lawson and his friends into trouble for dumb reasons?! You know it's unacceptable! That's it, all of you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a whole month! Go back insides your houses an go to your rooms now! *TJ and the Gang stormed off and went back to their houses, feeling angry. *TJ: Man, this whomps! How could Alfe do this to us?! *Alfe cheered. *Alfe: Yay! I grounded TJ and the Gang! Yay! *Just then, TJ and the Gang came with their fathers, and TJ and the Gang were angry and upset and complained about Alfe. *TJ: There he is, dad! Alfe grounded us! *Vince: He's nothing but an idiot! *Spinelli: This whomps! *Gretchen: Yeah, this is an outrage! *Mikey: We haven't done anything wrong! *Gus: He upset us, and he grounded us for no reason! *The fathers were furious with Alfe. *Sam: Alfe, how dare you ground my son TJ?! *Mr LaSSao: How dare you ground my son Vincent?! *Bob: How dare you ground my daughter Ashley?! *Mr Grundler: How dare you ground my daughter Gretchen?! *Mr Blumberg: How dare you ground my son Mikey?! *Lieutenant Griswald: And how dare you ground my son Gus?! They haven't done anything wrong! *Alfe: That's it, we're calling Optimus Prime! *Alfe: Oh no! *Alfe went home, crying. *Sam telephoned Optimus Prime. *Sam: Hello! Is this Optimus Prime? We're calling you because Alfe just grounded my son TJ Detweiler and his friends! Please ground him, okay? Bye! *Then Sam put down the phone. *Sam: It's okay, TJ. Alfe won't ground you and your friends ever again, okay? How about a trip to McDonald's? *Mr LaSSao: It's okay, Vincent. Alfe won't ground you and your friends ever again, okay? How about a trip to McDonald's? *Bob: It's okay, Ashley. Alfe won't ground you and your friends ever again, okay? How about a trip to McDonald's? *Mr Grundler: It's okay, Gretchen. Alfe won't ground you and your friends ever again, okay? How about a trip to McDonald's? *Mr Blumberg: It's okay, Mikey. Alfe won't ground you and your friends ever again, okay? How about a trip to McDonald's? *Lieutenant Griswald: It's okay, Gus. Alfe won't ground you and your friends ever again, okay? How about a trip to McDonald's? *TJ: Oh thanks, dad! You helped us! *Vince: Yeah, you did tell Alfe off. *Spinelli: That freak will be grounded for three weeks. *Gretchen: I agree with Spinelli! *Mikey: Yeah, he won't be bothering us for a while! *Gus: Yeah, he'll leave us alone. *In Optimus Prime's house, Optimus Prime was furious with Alfe. *Optimus Prime: Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Alfe, how dare you ground TJ, Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen, Mikey and Gus?! They were my favourite kids from Third Street School! *Alfe: But Optimus, I hate all of the Recess kids! *Optimus Prime: I don't care! You are grounded until your show is not cancerous! Go to your room now! *Alfe: (running upstairs crying) I want to go to Pizza Hut! (in his tv voice crying) Naaaaa ha ha hooooooooooooo! *Optimus Prime: Shut up and no Pizza Hut for you! Category:All Alfe deserves Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Stuff